The Second Fault
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Paradigma kehidupan Hinata sebagai miko. Cinta yang terbatasi kewajiban namun dilindungi hakiki. RnR?


_Kukenang kau dalam setiap denyut nadiku, kuangankan hadirmu dalam delusi yang syahdu, kudendangkan riak rupamu di ulu hati ini. Teruntuk kau seorang, pencuri hati. Sang penyihir yang memantraiku dengan "cinta"._

**( **_**Nihon no yo Ake**_**, 1876)**

* * *

><p>Jemari lentik menyulut sebuah pemantik apik di ruangan redup nan sempit. <em>Lavender <em>yang sendu mengudara pada vista temaram dari ekor api yang menari dalam damai.

Beberapa dupa tertancap di pelataran, mengetengahkan sebuah potret sesosok rupawan dengan kemelut senyuman di bibirnya.

Lenggok tubuh sang nona mengibas elok surai sutra separas mawar. Sendinya ditekuk membawa raga yang lain serta merta untuk bersimpuh.

Doa terpanjat dari bibir yang semula terkatup, penuh khusyuk—dalam integritas.

_Semoga Kaa-san tenang di 'sana' ..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Fault<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**W A R N I N G**

_AU, typo[s], deviant EYD, bad vocabulary, etc_

**.**

**:** Pair** :**

**Naruto Namikaze & Hinata** **Hyuuga **_slight_ GaaHina & NaruYakumo

* * *

><p>Lazuardi membentang membingkai vista kala dini hari, tertanda Jepang. Gadis berkimono melangkah anggun di jalanan, senantiasa bersua ria dengan sesamanya.<p>

Euforia yang tak terelakan. Menusuk dinding batin bagi seorang gadis dengan hati bernuansa pilu.

Waktu yang berotasi mengoyak jiwa sang gadis dengan segala kerapuhan yang dimilikinya. Mengutarakan cecar atas acuhnya sang waktu pada situasi yang menghantamnya.

Yamato Nadeshiko dengan _kimono _merah hanya menggulirkan kristalnya untuk memandang segala daya visual di luar zona warung teh yang ia singgahi. Tampak pula beberapa pengrajin berperkamen, musisi jalanan dengan _shamisen_, serta seniman bertopeng yang melakon komedi di riuh penduduk.

Gerakan gemulai sang gadis dari kedua tangannya, menghantarkan secawan teh menuju halte kerongkongan. Begitu lambat ia menyesapnya, menikmati terlebih dahulu aroma khas yang menguar.

Barang sebentar, seorang pemuda datang menghampiri. Wajahnya tampan laksana kaisar malam, tak lupa terbekali ia oleh helai-helai refleksi warna bata, dan balutan _hakama_ serupa surai yang meliputi tubuh menjulangnya.

"_Wochi-kochi ni taki no oto kiku wakaba kana_." (_Rom hither and yon. The sounds of a waterfall. Bounce off young leaves_)

Sang gadis mengatupkan tangannya, tertawa pelan penuh strata menanggapi _haiku_ yang dilantunkan sang penyair.

"Seperti biasa. _Haiku_ yang Anda lantunkan selalu terdengar bijak, Sabaku no Gaara-_san_."

Pemuda beriris serupa dedaunan menghadirkan semolek senyuman. Sembari ikut menyamankan diri di rotan ia bergumam perlahan, "Anda terlalu memuji, Hyuuga no Hinata-_san_."

Kembali, sang gadis bertahtakan nama Hinata mengulas setipis senyuman. Kemudian, jemarinya menelusuri sisi-sisi undakan yang ia duduki untuk mencari sesisir rumput.

Rumput dibubut jemari lentiknya, yang lalu ia dekatkan sehingga berada di depan bibirnya yang sewarna plum.

Nada demi nada mengait membentuk irama tanpa vokalisasi. Instrumen yang alam sediakan bagi musisi naturalis seperti Hinata.

Sepasang _emerald_ tertutupi kelopak yang terpejam dengan teratur, menikmati saat demi saat telusup nada menyapa rumah siput dalam telinganya.

Alunan melodi membunuh waktu, menghentikan laju beberapa pejalan kaki yang tersihir akan keluwesan sang gadis yang bermahir diri dengan sejumput rumput di sela ibu dan telunjuk jarinya.

"_Shiawase Mu fuka-ji no warai hageshiku naite_." (_Happy. Laugh without load. Crying without bitterly_)

Sebaris _haiku_ menyudahi pertunjukan darinya. Diletakkan olehnya hati-hati rumput tersebut pada sebuah _shiraki no oke_. Membiarkan sang rumput mengapung terbawa aliran air yang beriak datar.

Gaara mengangkat lengannya, mengusap _indigo _yang hanya dijejali sebuah pita semerah darah di bagian belakang.

"_Haiku_ itu seharusnya ditujukan untuk dirimu sendiri, _anata_."

Sosok mungil tak merespon, hanya linangan kristal bening yang mengalir perlahan dari sudut matanya. Membuat dua _lavender_ tampak lebih mempesona dengan rinai air mata.

Gaara memahami tanpa perlu komunikasi, menyadari tanpa perlu meneliti, dan merasakan tanpa harus dipaksakan.

Sang gadis elok nan anggun di sisinya tengah dinaungi gundah-gulana. Awak kesedihan seakan senantiasa menyertai ia yang melara karena ditinggal Sang Ibu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mendapati sang gadis yang tetap larut dalam sedu-sedannya dalam isak tangis, Gaara meninggalkan barang sejenak sosok yang masih setia tersedu.

Sekembalinya, Gaara membawa serta alat musik kesayangannya. _Shamisen_ usang senada mahoni yang melapisi warung miliknya.

Balada bernada sentimental dari _enka_ meluapkan perasaan Gaara. Lirik demi lirik ia lantunkan bersamaan dengan petikan dawai dari _shamisen _dengan harapan dapat menghibur sang pujaan hati.

Ajaib, bagaikan meneguk ramuan dari tabib negeri dongeng di dunia antah-berantah, tangis Hinata mereda, tergantikan lengkung senyuman yang hadir di sana.

_Doumo arigatou, Gaara-san..._

* * *

><p><em>Geta<em> menapaki lantai kayu di teras kediaman yang tercantik—Hyuuga Hinata.

Beberapa dayang tampak berdatangan menyambut keberadaannya.

Seorang wanita berparas sepadan indahnya _daisy_ musim semi menegur sang _Miko_.

"Anda tak seharusnya berdekatan dengan pemuda, Hinata-_sama_. Saya harap Anda menjaga jarak dengan Gaara-_san_. Kabar burung mengenai hubungan Anda menjadi semakin gencar."

Perkataan sang dayang bernama Kurenai memang benarlah adanya. Tak sepantasnya seorang _miko_ yang mengusung nilai moral religius berdekatan dengan ihsan yang tak sejenis. Adhesi yang tak boleh terjadi. Memungkiri kenyataan bahwa sang gadis hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang terkadang terjerat dalam terali cinta yang memabukkan.

Hinata menanggalkan alas kaki, melewati undakan untuk mempertemukan diri dengan kamar pribadinya.

Melewati para dayang yang berpeluh menyaksikan betapa lancang tindak-tanduk sang _Miko_.

Sesekali, Hinata merasa sesal dalam ruang lingkup hatinya. Sesal karena ia terlahir di atas nama kandungan Haruna Hyuuga. Sang ibu adalah _miko _pendahulu pra dirinya.

Mengharumkan nama kuil milik Hyuuga dengan menelanjangi kodrat sebagai seorang ibu.

Ialah patrian kesalahan abadi yang menjadi tonggak aib bagi Hyuuga. Dijalinnya kisah asmara terlarang antara dirinya dengan Hiashi, mengabaikan makna_ Miko_ santun yang menempel erat dengan hidupnya.

Pernikahan tanpa amar mendatangkan bala bagi keharmonisan bahtera mereka.

Usai divonis mengandung, surat pernyataan cerai dilayangkan pihak keluarga Hiashi. Bukan perihal hubungan intra klan yang menjadi persoalan, melainkan profesi yang Haruna pilih—yang lalu ia ingkari pula.

Menanggung malu, Haruna diasingkan dari ranah kelahirannya sendiri menuju perbukitan di sebuah desa. Haruna yang tersadar dari kekhilafannya tak punya opsi selain melahirkan buah cintanya dengan sang mantan suami.

Yang diharuskan menjadi penerusnya kelak, dengan atau tanpa kehendak darinya.

Hinata, cahaya. Nama yang melukiskan pengakuan dosa dari sang Ibu. Andai waktu sudi berkolaborasi dengan makhluk sepertinya, ia rela mengorbankan gelarnya demi tetap menjalin relasi kasih dengan Hiashi.

Namun, apalah arti jika semua telah terlewati. Hanya ada sesal yang tiada akhir.

Mengapa memulai jika tak ingin berakhir?

Selintas pertanyaan kerap diajukan pada sang _Miko_ senior yang kini tinggal nama di atas pahatan nisan.

Mengapa ia memilih menjadi _miko_ jika ia tak dapat menyanggupinya? Tak ada yang tahu akan jawabnya. Baik orang lain, maupun Hinata yang merupakan anak semata wayangnya.

Sementara Hinata, ia hanyalah korban kesalahan sang Ibu yang memikul beban berat di atas bahunya yang ringkih.

Meski demikian, Hinata selalu mencoba patuh akan wejangan sang Ibu untuk tidak terseret arus cinta. Sekalipun tak jarang ia berdekatan dengan kaum laki-laki, Hinata tetap dapat menjaga diri dan mengerangkeng hatinya dari bisa cinta.

* * *

><p>Hinata dengan dandanan khas <em>miko<em>—_kimono_ putih dan _hakama_ merah—tampak disibukkan dengan upaya mengurangi terik mentari. Sesekali lengannya melenggok seirama dengan gayung kayu yang menyiramkan air pada alas tanah.

"Gyaaa!"

Hinata menengok ke belakang, menyadari sesosok pemuda yang tampak basah kuyup yang barusan melengkingkan _alto_ serak.

Surai sang pemuda meneteskan air yang berasal dari _shiraki no oke_ Hinata.

Panik, Hinata bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk kemudian membawakan korban penyiramannya sebuah handuk kecil.

_Lavender_ yang seolah pantulan sinar rembulan berpapasan dengan safir yang bagaikan titisan dari bidadara samudera.

_Deg deg deg!_

Sang gadis _Miko_ tak pernah mengestimasikan diri jikalau ia akan merasakan debaran jantung sekonstan ini.

Indikasi dari penyakit yang ia anggap berbahaya, tanpa obar penawar. Cinta.

Hinata terbius pesona samudera dari lensa sang pemuda.

Menelisik fisik dari pemuda pirang, Hinata menyimpulkan jikalau ia bukanlah berasal dari _domain_-nya.

Orang asing.

* * *

><p>Inilah keduanya saat ini, duduk berdampingan di kursi kebun. Mencoba meminta maaf, Hinata berkenan menunggui sang pemuda hingga pakaian yang dikenakannya mengering. Hinata jelas tak dapat melakukan hal lain—ia tak memiliki sekodi atau bahkan sehelai pakaianpun yang dapat ia pinjamkan. Ia perempuan, dan insan di dekatnya laki-laki.<p>

"_Miko-san_," pemuda berkepala cerah mendongakkan wajahnya, membenturkan kembali safir dengan _lavender_ yang sama-sama berkilauan. "Terima kasih telah menungguku."

"_Eto_," Hinata memainkan dua telunjuknya, "ti-tidak apa-apa. Ini s-salahku karena tidak hati-hati."

Duhai Hinata, sejak kapan kau bicara layaknya seorang yang _tuna_? Berkata dengan terbata.

Senyum cengiran terkembang sempurna di wajah sang pemuda, ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"Ini," sebuah undangan yang sedikit rabik tersodor di hadapan Hinata yang lalu menatap tak mengerti pada benda tersebut.

"Itu undangan ke pesta. Anggap saja imbalan karena telah menungguku. Malam ini keluargaku mengadakan pesta atas diangkatnya aku menjadi saudagar kapal di sini. Kuharap kau berkenan untuk hadir, _Miko-san_."

Bagai hendak melahap simalakama, Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Menolak undangan sama maknanya dengan tidak menghargai tawaran pemuda ramah di dekatnya. Lagipula, tak urung Hinata merasa tertarik medan magnet yang melingkupi sang pemuda. Namun, ia _miko_! Sungguh keterlaluan bila ia datang ke pesta untuk bersua. Pesta—larangan terbesar bagi seorang _miko_ karena mengandung nilai berfoya di dalamnya. Sekalipun itu bukanlah pestanya sendiri. Namun, yang membebani—pada dasarnya—karena Hinata hendak terperosok dalam jebakan yang pernah menjerat Ibunya. Jebakan dengan tendeng aling-aling "cinta".

_Kami-sama, godaan ini begitu menggiurkan._

"Ba-baik, a-aku akan datang."

Dosa yang nikmat dipilihnya. Spesifikasi manusia biasa, memang.

* * *

><p>Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sungguh, ia <em>dilemma<em> kini.

Tak ada sebersitpun hal yang mengisi kehampaan benaknya.

Ia tak tahu, mengapa dengan bodohnya ia mengiyakan ajakan seorang pemuda—yang baru ia kenal.

Merutukpun tak akan lantas membereskan perkara. Hinata menarik nafas lelah.

Inikah cinta? Yang selalu Ibunya katakan?

Sangat menggoda, melebihi kuota kesabarannya—batasannya, imunisasinya.

_**Hinata. Akankah kau kembali menoreh dosa lama Ibumu?**_

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*<strong>_

_**Nihon no yo Ake : **_Jepang kala senja. Itu _poetry_ buatan saya pribadi dengan latar senja yang melambangkan asa pilu dalam duka namun terselubung cita

_**Shiraki no oke : **_Ember kayu tradisional Jepang

_**Enka : **_Balada Jepang yang kali pertama diperkenalkan di era 50-an

_**Shamisen : **_Alat musik khas Jepang yang memiliki bentuk seperti gitar

_**Miko : **_Penjaga kuil

_**Haiku : **_Puisi kuno Jepang yang umumnya berpola 5-7-5


End file.
